Welcomed Punishment
by Court
Summary: Samka - first date; Set in Season 10, between the episodes 10.14 Impulse Control and 10.15 Blood Relations a.k.a. the starting month of Sam and Luka's relationship that wasn't shown, and kept a secret from Alex.


**TITLE**: Welcomed Punishment  
**AUTHOR**: Court  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: My next story is currently in the works, and will be rated PG-13. That's all the info I'm giving out so far, lol. If all goes well, I should have it up within the next week or so. We'll see...  
**RATING**: **_R_** (_sexual content_)  
**SUMMARY/GI**: Samka - first date; Set in Season 10, between the episodes 10.14 _Impulse Control_ and 10.15 _Blood Relations_ a.k.a. the starting month of Sam and Luka's relationship that wasn't shown, and kept a secret from Alex. This one's a bit different from TRS as there's no drama this time around. Just some fun stuff for the pair. :) It's very short and completed.  
**THANKS**: To all those on this site that reviewed my only other ER story thus far - "The Red Strokes": Jonnu, thirdcharm, RocketBooster, Liz, riotfish and Migos. I appreciate the lovely comments, as well as the helpful suggestions. Thanks so much for r/r...I do hope you'll enjoy this one as well.  
**DISCLAIMER**: These characters are not mine.

Snowflakes float gently down from the moonlit sky, some merging with those previously fallen, creating an icy blanket of white over the city, while others get caught in the wind's dance, vastly glazing the windows allowing a peak inside a little Italian restaurant. Tiny flames flicker within the crystal, amber colored candleholders acting as the centerpieces of each table, linking to form a faint lighting of the area. The soft glow highlights the calm, cozy atmosphere of the room, revealing a perfect setting for romance and relaxation...the perfect setting for a first date. Tonight was just that for Luka Kovac and Samantha Taggart: their first _official_ date.  
  
Originally, Luka had planned on inviting Sam over to his apartment for dinner, but common sense told him that probably wasn't the best idea: they lost control way too easily. By now, they'd be unclothed and entwined together at any various area of his home, that he had no doubt of. Especially since today was the first time they'd seen each other in three days, not to mention the fact that Sam had chosen to tease him endlessly since she arrived in the ER an hour after him that morning. They'd managed a brief make-out session in one of the closets after lunch, but before things could go too far, a med student had the door open and Luka was shoved into the opposite wall, a mountain of scrubs raining down on him on impact.  
  
The memory brings a tiny, secret smile to Luka's lips, as he finds the rare happiness he'd lacked for so many years in recalling it, his entire being enveloped in feelings and sensations that he only experienced with Sam. Looking across the table at her now, he can still hear the bubbly giggles she'd released in witnessing his tall form being transformed into some kind of clothes rack, then again as she'd helped him to peel the layers of blue and green off his body and put them back in their rightful place atop the shelf. Sam brought genuine joy and fun to his life. More importantly, she gave him a reason to want to start over. She made him believe that was possible.  
  
"Do I have sauce on my face or something?"  
  
"What?" Luka mutters. Observing her raised eyebrow, he quickly checks himself, clearing his throat before giving her an answer. "Um, no. Why?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you've been staring at me with that goofy expression on your face for the past five minutes," Sam informs him with a grin, twisting her fork into her pasta. Raising the bite to her lips, she throws out another question. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Momentarily admiring her over the rim of his wine glass, he says, "Today...the closet..."  
  
Rewarding his admission with a soft laugh, she takes a sip from her own glass. "Ah...and uh, were you thinking about what happened _inside_ or the little threat you issued me after we got out?"  
  
"Wasn't much of a threat, I suppose. You seemed to rather enjoy it," Luka concludes with a smirk, delighting in the wave of seduction that seems to instantly sweep over her features.  
  
"It's kind of hard to take a threat seriously when the disher is an extremely sexy Croatian doctor that nips your ear while he says it and smacks your ass before he walks off," Sam insists, mischievously slipping her shoe off underneath the table. "If that's the punishment I get for forcing you to get plowed by a bundle of scrubs, I just might have to make it part of my daily routine."  
  
Shaking his head at her comment, Luka doesn't attempt to hide his satisfaction. A devilish twinkle flashes in her eyes, leading him to believe she's planning something. Just when he decides to call her out on whatever it is that she's up to, a warm, smooth object finds its way beneath the right leg of his pants. Jolting back slightly in reaction, Luka instantly catches the bewitching smile curved so invitingly upon her lips. Helpless to do anything to stop her, tormented by the mixture of wanting her to continue and needing her to stop, he takes a gulp of his wine, the heat of the liquor having nothing on that which is rising within him as her foot lazily caresses his leg.  
  
Anyone that looked over at them would think Sam innocent as she quietly finishes off what's left of her meal...sitting there in her little chocolate brown dress, scooped neckline daring, but not as much as some of the others in the room...blonde curls smoothed and straightened, twisted up and pinned at the back of her head, a few wisps here and there, giving her the appearance of the graceful beauty she is both inside and out. Luka had never seen her look this way, and while it was delectable to his eye, he found it very distracting and a bit too harsh on his sex-deprived senses.  
  
Overwhelmed by the sudden urge to rush his mouth over the exposed skin above her bodice, Luka grabs the only remaining slice of garlic bread from the basket and stuffs a large chunk of it into his mouth, tacitly begging for the ability to hear and focus on the music of the piano man playing nearby. It's no use, though. Not when Sam's foot has switched gears, now trying to relieve him of his own shoe, enticing him to take his own active role in her game of 'footsie'. Luka doesn't decline, but before he can join in, their waitress appears at the side of their table, reciting a list of the desserts on the menu.  
  
"No, thank you," Luka replies shortly, extending his hand for the check.  
  
"Anything for you, Ma'am?" the girl asks, turning her attention to Sam.  
  
Pretending to be interested, Sam toys with one of her gold hoop earrings, keeping her eyes on the waitress. "You have Strawberry Cheesecake?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Hmmm," she sighs, laughing inside at the look Luka's shooting her. "I probably shouldn't. I'm pretty full. But thank you."  
  
With a nod, she takes the check from Luka, promising to be back shortly with their change. When Luka insists that it's not necessary, she opens her mouth to object, but he waves her off with a smile. It was more than obvious that he was ready to leave, and had been for quite some time now. Alas, Sam couldn't resist a tease. Seconds later, she finds herself pulled out of her chair, her hand clasped firmly in Luka's, being dragged away, headed toward the exit. Wobbling with each step, Sam giggles.  
  
"Luka! Wait! My shoe!"

* * *

A loud whimper beats against Sam's throat, muted by Luka's mouth feasting on hers, the brief pain of her back slamming against the door of his apartment vanishing as they continue to spin wildly down a spiral of desire. The strong, playful Sam is now putty in her lover's hands, moaning with the sudden loss of his lips tasting hers, even if it's just to get the door open. It was a true miracle that they'd made it here safely, as in the car she had decided to unbuckle her seatbelt, slide over to him and 'attack'. Evidence of her fervent assault appeared boldly upon him: black shirt untucked and spread open, exposing a broad chest stamped with pink lipstick smudges down to his navel.  
  
The door is barely closed when her mouth is under his again, Sam hooking her fingers under his shirt, pushing both it and the coat off his shoulders. Blindly walking them further in and carefully down the steps, he shrugs them off, the keys clinking against the floor along the trail of clothing. Fumbling around in the dark, they soon come in contact with a wall. Neither is certain of the precise location to which they've arrived, nor do they care. The world around them had faded and grown silent long ago, and all that mattered was shedding all the remaining barriers and becoming a part of each other again.  
  
Closing her eyes, Sam leans her head back, trembling against Luka's touch, gasping again and again as he fights to keep steady and undress her slowly, kissing, nibbling and fondling her inch by inch. Shaking hands ease over her hips, then up her back, brushing up to her hair. Removing the pins, he combs his fingers through the silky mass, leaving her shimmery locks flowing about her shoulders. Feathering kisses over her face, he pauses, breathing raggedly against her lips, prying her mouth open with his thumb, sliding his tongue against hers. Sam kisses Luka back with all the passion she can muster, moaning softly as his wandering hands take hold of her breasts, kneading them until Sam is sure she'll go mad if he doesn't take her.  
  
Hissing, Sam tears her mouth away from his, suckling his neck as her fingers seek to release his belt buckle. Luka moves to help her, undoing the button and zipper of his trousers, groaning as she wastes no time sending them to the floor, along with his boxers. Stepping out of the pile, he discards his shoes and kicks the offending articles away. Only a moment later, her shoulders are pinned to the wall and he is grasping her hips, entering her laggardly, his loins throbbing with the need to devour her completely, straining amidst his efforts to make them go slower.  
  
Together, their hips sway, Sam's hands sliding up his shoulders and around to his nape, forming pressure there as her body weeps with the yearning of finding release. Sweat glistens their skin, Luka aching in restraint, husking an endearment as she brokenly voices her craving for more. Immediately, he complies, all self-control shattering as his body thrusts vigorously against hers, building in pace and intensity with each stroke, hearing his name echoed within the room.  
  
Crying out in bliss, Sam lunges against him, her legs tensing in their lock around his back. Silencing her with a sultry kiss, he moves faster, harder. Unable to breathe, flushed and almost there, she rolls her head back, babbling oaths and words of pleasure. Hoarse murmurings elevate to animalistic roars, Luka biting her raised chin as he pounds again and again. With a final thrust, he sends them over the edge, the music of the moment a thunder of screeches and shouts, merged with harsh breaths and whispers.  
  
Clinging onto him, Sam rests her head on his shoulder, sighing in utter contentment as he calls her 'baby'. Reveling in the afterglow, Luka stands there, holding her to him for a few minutes before summoning the energy to walk them into the bedroom. Once in bed, he pulls the blankets to rest about their waists, the draining heat bathing them preventing him from bringing them up any further. Lying on their sides facing one another, Sam nuzzles her way closer to him. Sharing that same longing, Luka docily plants her thigh over his hip, kissing her forehead tenderly before closing his eyes for the night. Spent, and embossed in felicity, they drift off to the land of dreams...final conscious thoughts of the welcomed punishment by all hopes the days of the future will bring.

-THE END-


End file.
